A Pirate's Life
by xXKaminari-TsubasaXx
Summary: "Remember kid, peril takes a back seat to glory when it comes to pirates."  Join a motley crew of pirates as they embark on an adventure that's for the legends.  Accepting OCs!


_**Disclaimer: Would I be writing a fanfiction about pokemon if I owned it? I think not.**_

**A Pirate's Life**

"Deuce, get down from there!"

"You'll have to get me down from here if you want me down so bad, old man," A young teenager sniggered as she peered down at her older (and superior) crewmate.

"Deuce, you ingrate, climbing on the mast is dangerous!" the middle age man growled back as he looked up at his younger (and idiotic) crewmate. The man was brawny with deeply tanned skin, squinty black eyes, a scraggly black hair, and had a perpetual scowl scrawled across his face. He wore a dirty coarse cream shirt with a brown leather vest overtop and ripped loose brown pants that had high black boots covering them. The thing Deuce never failed to notice though was the sword wedged firmly into the scabbard attached to his belt; she should always keep track of it lest she end up on the wrong end of it.

Deuce grinned down at the man and yelled, "I never knew you cared so much Crum! Maybe you aren't such a bum after all!"

"I don't care about you, you pest! The captain will have my head if you get hurt!" Crum growled back.

The girl just smiled at the man's outburst and turned her head back around, no doubt infuriating him, as she went back to looking out to sea from her vantage point. She wasn't at the very top of the mast where the murkrow's nest was or on the lower part where lower observation decks were stationed (what fun would this be from somewhere semi-safe?), but towards the top where another piece of wood jutted out from the mast to help hold up the sails called a gaff. Deuce also didn't settle for one of the shorter outer masts; she got the one right in the middle.

"_Wing_!" one of the wingulls settled atop the gaff cried, causing the rest of the bloody birds to start making a racket too.

"Be quiet you stupid sea rattatas! Jeez, can't you tell them to shut up, Trump?" Deuce grumbled, glaring at the wingulls by her.

A small bird that had a white underbelly, red face, and blue wing nodded from his position on her shoulder and fluttered down onto the gaff. He wiggled his blue split tail before letting out a loud "_tail-LOW_!" The other birds immediately quieted down, and after giving them all a hard glare, the taillow ruffled his feathers in satisfaction.

"Good job Trump," the taillow's trainer smiled and gave him a thumbs up; causing her pokemon to smile and give her a thumbs up in return.

"Deuce, what are you doing up there?" a wary and somewhat exasperated voice asked from bellow her. Knowing that voice by heart, Deuce's head immediately swiveled to look back where Crum had been standing.

"5-D!" she shouted in joy as she looked at the boy who was about the same age as herself, that being fourteen.

5-D's hazel eyes studied her warily behind gold framed glasses as his freckled face scrunched up in a failing attempt to hide amusement. 5-D, in comparison to cranky Crum, looked like a toothpick. He was a bit on the skinny side with pale skin from staying bellow deck and studying maps all day. His light and shaggy goldish blond brought out the gold flecks in his hazel eyes, which was only highlighted by his gold glasses. He wore an olive green trench coat that went to right above his ankles and flared out, an off-white shirt underneath, olive green, brown, and gold plaid shorts, brown shoes, and a gold pocket watch always attached to his shorts.

Though the two were like brother and sister, they could never be mistaken for being related; much to Deuce's dislike. Where he had pale skin, she had dark brown and bronzed with, as she liked to boast, _much _more muscle. Also, where he had semi-normal hair and eyes, she had dark blue, almost black, hair and bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and freak people out (as she had been told). Their outfits were also a little different with her wearing dark jean shorts, a dark blue t-shirt, black boots, and black leather gloves. Deuce had a rather normal outfit until you got to her accessories which were a black cape, black pirate hat with what she claims to be a lunar wing on it, and a two of black diamonds (which she has been told many times isn't real) card attached to a silver chain to make her signature necklace. Out of all the people on the ship, she was undoubtedly the least traditional; but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Deuce, why are you hanging onto the mast like that?" the boy questioned as he observed the blunette clinging to the mast with her legs wrapped around it and her arms resting atop the gaff.

"It's my exercise! Plus, just sitting would be _bor-ing_!" she sang from her perch.

Unable to resist it any longer, 5-D let a smile slide on his face as he laughed at his weird best friend. "_Low_!" he looked to his shoulder and smiled. "Oh, Arcana go on and see Trump."

The female taillow smiled at him as she gracefully flew off her trainer's shoulder and met the other taillow had already been flying to greet her. "Trump! Why can't you be as well behaved as Arcana? She _asked _if she could go," Deuce whined at her bird pokemon who had taken off without warning.

"Arcana's polite because she has a polite trainer," the blond said smoothly.

"…Hey!" Deuce cried indignantly after a minute; finally getting that her friend had indirectly insulted her.

5-D began snickering as his counterpart yelled at him when Crum appeared from bellow deck and approached the much younger boy. 5-D stopped laughing and looked up to the perverse man questioningly. Sparing a glance at the boy, Crum immediately went to glaring at Deuce's high up form as he grumbled out, "Captain has an announcement. Get the hell down."

Before the teenager could reply, the door to the captain's cabin flew open and a slightly hefty man lumbered through. "Ahoy lassie! What in blue blazes are ya doin up there?" The man laughed through his great red beard and his kind brown eyes twinkled. "_Up there! Up there!_" the old chatot on his shoulder squawked with a glare that said clearly to come down.

"Captain Red!" Deuce yelled in happiness as she slid down the mast and jumped the last three feet down; landing next to her friend who greeted his captain too; though less enthusiastically.

If there is one thing you should know about Deuce, it's that she loves Captain Red; maybe even more than 5-D. She aspired to be just like her Captain and promised to protect him against anything, even if cranky Crum claimed that was his job. Captain Red had locked himself in his cabin for the last couple days and announced to his crew (all three of them) not to disturb him. Deuce had been completely distraught by this and tried to break this last rule multiple times; she had just recently been able to calm down. She was on cloud nine now that Captain was up and about; even 5-D was up from his lair.

"I was checking the seas for enemy ships, Captain," she announced seriously and mock saluted.

"To hell you were," hissed Crum.

Deuce gave Crum a surprised look, "Now Crum, just because I was doing a better job for the Captain than you, doesn't mean you have to throw around false accusations." She sighed, "Jealousy is an ugly thing."

"Why you-"

"Fer the last couple days," Captain Red cut in to stop an argument from happening, though he did look very amused, "I have been attemptin to decode a treasure map."

This caught all three of the Crew's attention and they looked intently at their Captain. Making sure they were paying attention, he continued, "I acquired this map from a gypsy at the last island- ah ya remembered to mark it down on yer map, right boy-o?" 5-D nodded; he always remembered to mark down uncharted islands, "Good, now where was I? Ah yes; the Gypsy was a strange one, though all of them are, and had a chimecho, espeon, and absol with 'er. She told me they helped 'er see the future, even though I didn't ask, and then told me I'd be needin this," he held up a map in his hand that they hadn't noticed.

"When I asked 'er what fer, she didn't tell me but said two things; she'd be seein me again and that the map lead the way to a great treasure. When she was leavin, the absol was the last to go. I really didn't like the look 'e gave me," he paused, "Anyway it took me a while, but I finally decoded the blasted map, which she didn't tell me needed to be decoded-"

"What did it say?" Deuce burst out excitedly, but was quickly quieted by 5-D and a glare from Crum.

Red smiled at her, "It showed the way to the opening of the Lost Sea."

Deuce and 5-D glanced at each other before Deuce asked, "How can a sea be lost? They're really big; how can you miss them?"

"The Lost Sea," Crum spoke up, "Is a sailor legend. It is said the somewhere in the world, there is a sea that hosts a every kind of water pokemon –both known and unknown- and is even the favored home of the legendary sea pokemon," Deuce fingered the silver feather sticking out of her hat as unconsciously as both she and 5-D listened intently, "It is said to be a utopia of clear seas, and even beautiful islands. What really draws pirates in though, is that there is an untold amount of treasure for the taking; no humans live in the Lost Sea."

"If there are no humans, how do we know about the Lost Sea?" 5-D speculated.

Captain Red answered this, "In the legend of the Lost Sea, there was said to be a brave captain that discovered a map that lead to the passage of a mysterious sea. The captain gathered a crew of the best pirates and sailors around and made his way to the entrance. The way was said to be perilous and nearly took the lives of the crew and the ship 'erself, but a kid stepped up and 'elped the captain get the ship to safety. The next part of the legend tells of the many adventures and pokemon they saw and battled –one 'o them bein the great lugia 'imself- but we'll get to the important part; now, this kid had become the captains first mate and when 'e claimed to have been told by a golden pokemon that if they went to a certain island that they would find untold amounts of treasure, 'e listened and set a course. Sure as anythin, they found just what the golden pokemon promised and came upon an island of silver and the bluest sapphires you've ever seen."

After a minute 5-D asked, "If the pokemon was gold, why did they find silver?"

Captain Red smiled, "Ah, I knew if I gave ya a second ya would catch on boy-o. Ya always were sharper than I was at yer age."

5-D blushed lightly at the complement and Deuce gave him a blank look, "Huh?"

"You see lassie, the kid in the story noticed the difference too and began to have a naggin feelin. It turns out, both 5-D and the kid was right, as a great silver pokemon emerged and was angered by humans takin its booty. The kid attempted to explain what 'ad happened with the golden pokemon, but the silver pokemon was beyond listenin and…"

"And…" the two teenagers leaned in.

"That's where the legend ends."

"What?" cried Deuce incredulously.

Captain Red sighed, "Nobody knows why the Legend of the Lost Sea ends there, but there is plenty of speculation on what happened."

5-D, ever the realist, said, "This sounds like an old pirate's tale to me. If there _was _an entrance to the so called "Lost Sea" somewhere, _someone _would have found it by now. Not to mention, if something happened to the crew, how would everyone know about their story beyond that a captain gathered a crew of the best pirates and sailors and set out to sea to follow some map? Also, even if the map is real and the Lost Sea was real, doesn't it seem a little dangerous to go there with such a tragic ending to the story?"

"Stop being such a downer 5-D!" yelled Deuce, "Maybe the crew _did _survive; there wasn't even an ending! I bet the brave captain and that kid stopped the silver pokemon and saved the day!"

"She's eating this story up," the blond grumbled but then challenged, "What about the entrance?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Dear boy-o," Captain Red cut in, "If the entrance was easy to find, it wouldn't be a legend, now would it?"

Deuce smiled in victory as 5-D just sighed and Red went on, "Now, before we even attempt this journey, we're going to need to expand our crew; I don't think four people will do it."

"Well, I do agree we need more to our crew. It is hard for four people to manage a huge ship like this…" 5-D muttered.

"New friends!" Deuce cheered happily. Trump and Arcana fluttered onto her shoulders and cheered along with her.

Crum looked at Captain Red and nodded, "I'm completely behind this captain, as long as they're not as annoying as the green eyed one."

"Do I have green eyes, 5-D?"

"Yep."

"Hey!"

"Remember kid," Crum ignored Deuce and looked at 5-D, "Peril takes a back seat to glory when it comes to pirates."

5-D nodded seriously, but when Crum turned around he deadpanned and mumbled, "Oh yeah, because glory will do you so much good when you're **dead**."

"Boy-o!"

"Yes?" 5-D started at his captain's voice and attempted to look innocent.

"Set a course for the nearest land mass; we're going to start gatherin our crew startin now!"

"Aye aye, captain!" 5-D scurried to the wheel where Crum's machamp had been steering up to that point and started pulling out one of his many maps from his pocket.

"We're going to gather the best crew _ever_! Even better than the brave captain!" cheered Deuce.

"Get to yer post lassie," ordered a chuckling Red.

"You got it captain!" the girl began running towards the mast where she would climb up the murkrow's nest.

After getting into her vantage point, she sighed in contentment at the happenings of the day. She loved sailing on the sea with the salty tang of the wind in her face and the cries of all of the sea pokemon serenading her day and night. She loved all the people on this ship, maybe even cranky Crum. Heck, she loved the ship herself: beautiful old Santa Luna. The thing Deuce loved most of all though was being a pirate.

"Oh a pirate's life is the life for me," she hummed as she began imaging all of the great adventures she and 5-D would have on their way to the Lost Sea.

Unfortunately for Deuce, she had no idea just how much of an adventure she was about to embark on.

…..

_**Yeah, so I had this idea and had to write it down. I'm still going to be concentrating on my other stories for a while, so this might not be updated as often, but it will be eventually! Also, having time to plan where Deuce and co will meet the OCs I get will help too. Also, don't expect every chapter to be this long…because this one wasn't supposed to be ^-^"**_

_**And for future reference: various words in Captain Red's speech are misspelled on purpose, because he's a hard core pirate :P**_

_**OCs by PM are preferred! Here's the OC form:**_

**Name: **_**(They don't need to be as weird as Deuce's and 5-D's)**_

**Age: **_**(no limit)**_

**Gender:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair: **_**(color, style, length)**_

**Clothes: _(Pirate(ish) or not- your choice)_**

**Personality: (**_**paragraph please, I want to get them right**_**)**

**History: (**_**I do not accept anything having to do with rape, abuse, ect. I don't think it's inappropriate and it is not necessary. I do accept OCs having already met the crew on their journeys together, but not before that.**_**)**

**Where met: **_**(Where the Santa Luna crew picked your OC up/OC's location. If you don't care, I'll make it up. Also, if your OCs met them before, state where.)**_

**Why joined: **_**(It can go from you wanting to join to Deuce forcing you; you're choice :))**_

**Preferred position: **_**(What they want to be in charge of on the ship. Deuce is in charge of the murkrow's nest (crow's nest), 5-D is the navigator/mapmaker (he can have an assistant), and Crum is the first mate. Some positions are: **_

_**Boatswain: (Taken**__**)**_

_**Gunner: (Taken**__**)**_

_**Powder mankey:**__**(The "gun" crew; works under the gunner)**_

_**Carpenter:**__**(Taken**__**)**_

_**Surgeons: (basically a doctor.)**_

_**Cooks: (Only asst. chefs)**_

_**Steer: (Taken)**_

**_Assistant navigator: (Helps 5-D decide where to go and plot a course for the boat)_**

_**Grunts: (Swabs the deck, controls the sails, ect. Works under Boatswain)**_

**Talent/Non-talent: **_**(It can have to do with your OC's position or something like they're a great swimmer or artist, ect. Also mention something they're not great at)**_

**Crush: **_**(I'm not much of a romantic person, but if you want some romance for your OC, state so and if you have anyone in particular in mind. Feel free to PM me after you see some more characters for your crush)**_

**Opinion of Deuce:**

**Opinion of 5-D;**

**Opinion of Crum:**

**Opinion of Captain Red:**

**Pokemon: (**_**No legendaries, eeveelutions, or pseudo-legendaries. I suggest you have at least one water pokemon since they're on the sea, but you're choice. Have their personality, type, nickname (if they have one), and moves)**_


End file.
